Various aromatic di(meth)acrylate monomers have been employed in hardenable dental compositions. (See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,866; U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,556; and WO 2008/082881).
Industry would find advantage in dental compositions comprising alternative aromatic di(meth)acrylate monomers, particularly those dental compositions that exhibit improved (e.g. staining resistance) properties.